The Volturi's First Halloween
by MaraudersWolfe
Summary: Aro just got the crazy idea of celebrating Halloween, in Volterra and is dragging the whole gang into it. No matter how much they protest! For Don'tcallmeLeeLee's Halloween contest, hope you all enjoy it. BEWARE THE TUTU OF DOOM!


_Hey everyone, EmmettzRose here! Well this is a story for Don'tcallmeLeeLee's Halloween contest, hope you like it and let me know what you think when you're done, flames welcome!_

**Disclaimer:I may own the books, but I can only dream of owning the rights to call them my own work!**

* * *

_**The Volturi's First Halloween**_

_By: EmmettzRose_

The story begins at a dismal castle in a far away land; an evil overlord sits on his throne pondering what to do on such a _human_ day. _Halloween_ how despicable all these humans running around mocking us with their stupid costumes, it is ridiculous. Why have they ruined All Hallows Eve, so?

As he sit on his throne in a ravenous gloom, his brother, approaches carefully, and asks, "Why Caius, why are you so gloomy on such a festive day?"

Caius, for that is our evil overlord's name, turns to tell Aro exactly what is wrong, but upon seeing his brother he stops. He gazes in amazement at the paper-skinned man in front of him, and then wishes he hadn't stared so long. Aro, leader of the Volturi, King of the Vampire Race, was wearing a … pink tutu and tiara.

"What in the name of blood are you wearing, brother?" He asked in shock.

"Oh, do you like it? I decided that we should celebrate this human holiday for once. Apparently you are supposed to dress up as something you're not and carry a bag around asking for human sweets. It sounds, dreadfully exciting, so I went out and bought us all costumes. We're going to go as… humans!" The evil king stated as he jumped up and down in his ballet slippers.

"I've got you one too. Apparently human wear these to dance nowadays. Yours is purple, however, and Marcus's is yellow, and I got the guards all these pretty little white ones," Aro cried excitedly.

Caius starred, he knew his brother was crazy, insane even, but this was beyond anything he had ever done. Did he actually expect him to wear one of those, and go out in public as well? The distinguished Volturi rulers walking around in short-poofy dresses asking for human treats, there was no way.

"Have you lost your mind, Aro? Us participate in such and uncivilized, human game. I would never, and now you're asking me to not only go near them, without biting, but to beg of them like a common better in their ridiculous clothing," Caius bellowed, bring the attention of several of the guard to the throne room.

"But Caius, everyone else is going to do it and it will be fun. We can stop for a snack on the way home, please!" Aro begged his brother.

"Caius, what is that horrible thing, our _dear_ brother, is wearing," questioned Marcus who had just arrived.

"It called a tutu, apparently Aro wants us to participate in Halloween and dress as humans. We're all supposed to wear them." He stated to the shocked crowed who were looking at Aro's tutu in disgust.

"Oh yes, but Caius here is being a right party pooper and is refusing to participate, and I even got him a stunning purple tutu to wear, tonight," whined Aro to his brother, who was still gazing in shock and the stupidity of the plan.

"But… but… Aro we don't even eat candy, why would we want to go get it. It will only leave a horrible smell on our…um…beautiful …tutus." Marcus said pleadingly wishing more than anything that Aro would drop his foolish plan.

"You're right, I wouldn't want my pretty dress to smell all…icky! I know we will just skip straight to our Halloween feast and we can wear are costumes there," he plotted not noticing the look of horror on the surrounding vampires' faces.

"I'm not wearing it, you'll never get me into it," stated Caius as Marcus nodded his head in agreement. But never doubt the will of a crazy hyped-up vampire on a mission in a ballerina dress, especially if that vampire is Aro Volturi, because there is always a way. As Caius and Marcus soon found out.

"Alec," our dear ballerina called evilly, "Be a good minion and come here and freeze my dear brother, so that they may join in the festivities."

"No, don't do i...," both Marcus and Caius cried in panic as Alec frozes them in his dark mist.

"Sorry, sirs, but if I have to wear one of those demonic dresses, then so do you," he said glumly.

"Quit whinning, Alec. They're beautiful," stated Jane giving him an evil glare that made all of them flinch. Well, except Aro he was too busy dancing in his "pretty dress".

"Yeah, but your a girl. Who's going to tell princess blossom over there that only women wear these... things?" asked Dimitri in a pleading way.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going to tell him that, besides I don't think he would care." Said Felix, already wearing his white tutu.

"We're just going to have to put up with it, let him get it out of his system, we shouldn't have to do it again," said Chelsea before silently adding, "I hope."

With that the minions of the Volturi started to change into their own tutu and dress Caius and Marcus the best they can with them frozen. Jane decided that she would wait outside the doors to hand Heidi her costume before the feast and the rest would just try not to look at Aro, he really should have chosen a costume that cover more skin.

At Midnight when Heidi arrived back to the castle with the food. She was surprised to find her family all wearing, ridiculously poofy ballerina costumes and Jane holding one out for her. One look at Aro told her it was pointless to argue, so she changed outfits in a blink of the eye and put on the pure white tutu. That night the human guest of Volturi met their end to an army of evil undead ballerinas.

_

* * *

_

Well there it was, hoped I got a few laughs or gags out of you. I'm a beginner and could really use feedback,** flames are welcome here**, tell it to me straight!

_Now Just Click that little button, you know you want to............ _


End file.
